minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Galacticraft
Hello, obviously it is me de Gameknight111 remember my other page called Daniel well you deserve another so you can tell I'm making one about the galacticraft mod and some aspects from the new 1.14 update (awesome) A.K.A Da village and pillage update. My awesome world 'Hey dude you want to come over to my house today?' 'If its to play Minecraft I can just log on to your world with my Xbox from my house' 'OK' My friend "Daron" was going to see my wicked, awesome, mega -ool Minecraft world (amazing) I should see if every thing is in order chest of space suits, tier 10 rockets, midway is making enough oxygen, teleportation network, bases alpha, beta, delta, echo, and theta are online, everything is green this is going to be so cool. Dangerous My friend logged on but he spawned at mission control central it's booby-trapped and can control a lot of my sensitive stuff like the tier 10 rocket ship he could have gone any were in galacticraft with that. Thankfully he didn't find the location of OMEGA base I made it the most secure fortresse in Minecraft the titans even didn't get out its that deadly, plus it houses the most unstable multidimensional nuke that the entire planet i'ts on has an endless lingering cloud of poison and weakness. Good thing he didn't that would have been hard to explain. Midway The Midway space station orbiting the overworld was obviously inspired by Stargate Atlantis actually Gamma base is a huge city ship in my world's ocean but I had to abandon it because of the number of Drowned's spawning, there is currently a plan in place to retake it. Midway looks like it does in stargate with a few additions from yours truly there is a self-destruct and an emergency puddle jumper as well as many other things, I'm especially proud of the gate room, control ops, the crew quarters and the gym there is also a drop bay which is basically a big room on the underside with barrier blocks for the floor showing the overworld below. It is some times used to return to the overworld by falling through space into the atmosphere then using elytra glide to a landing pad at the top of every one of my bases or in an ocean and river. With this transportation system, I only have to use fuel on the way up. The crew quarters are larger than you'd think I have a huge cabin to my self with a fire place my bed is grey to match the floor and walls, I also have a shower to and a chest with Sudoku books that I never solve because I don't care. The other crew quarters have villagers in them that sleep during the night and have bunk beds oxygen is generated using solar energy and three blocks thick conduits that disperse oxygen all around the station if there's a hull breach or not enough oxygen air locks close to maintain viable life support. Where? I launched my rocket but when I got to midway he wasn't their, he wasn't on the moon either. After much looking I had finally had it I typed in the chat the locate command and it said he was on Pluto 'why would anyone go to that frozen waste planet' then it hit me there was only one thing of interest on Pluto OMEGA Base. Pluto My friend Daron descended in a black four legged vehicle into the atmosphere there were tonnes of ice not just water but carbon dioxide and other things like mars but colder. He got out and his hearts suddenly began fading and a blunt sword icon appeared on his screen. why are you going to my omega base it has the most powerful weapon in galacticraft a multidimensional nuke with it I will destroy your happy ponies and candy world and leave it a radioactive wasteland I will stop you you are pathetic and weak I have better tech and I'm ahead enjoy your front row seat (-:< He was right about one thing it would destroy my entire world but he didn't have the higher-tech and I had a teleportation system, let the hunt begin. I entered mission control central it had tonnes of screens which were connected to cameras throughout the solar system and beyond. I accessed one that said Pluto and a frozen world appeared on my screen, I switched cameras and I watched a player walking across the landscape suddenly he was hit by an arrow and was killed instantly but quickly reappeared grabbed his gear and left. the poisonous atmosphere was weakening Daron but he still kept going, this was my chance. Teleportation I sprinted through the various booths with pressure plates in them and stopped at a new section, I stood in front of a whole section of teleportation booths but they didn't have pressure plates and the floor command blocks had been reset, pulling a book out of my inventory I copied the command in to the command block then took out a pressure plate, placed it and walked on to it. OMEGA Base I appeared in a almost identical mission central room as my overworld version except for a poison and weakness cloud at my feet. Pain echoed from my legs as the clouds ripped HP from me until I had halve da heart left. I accessed the cameras and saw Daron was trying to break through the front gates which waerebasically useless this fortress didn't contain the titans because of bad building materials the entire fortress is made out of barriers, ghost blocks ,and bedrock. The barrier and ghost blocks were special with the help of them nothing is what it seems which made this fortress imposable to escape from only the designer AKA we hasveintimate knowledge on how to defeat its tricks and sneers. Suddenly daron appeared on my screen. you think you can stop me? you dont even know who your fighting. ive been preparing for this since before you were born and I wont be stopped now or ever. enjoy His skin started changing pixel by pixel until i saw a dark red figure staring at me. your world will be remade to suit me and you know its imposable to stop me MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA when i take your world I will take all the rest by awakening my brother creepypastas.........ALL OF THEM HA HA HA He drew a flux-infused sword and headed towards my base and to the thing that would make him the most powerful being in minecraft and soon the world. What had I done? Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Dramapasta Category:Entities Category:Mods Category:Haunted File